


Stele

by QueenCow



Series: When You Logged In [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, Horses, Light Angst, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 12:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16325933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCow/pseuds/QueenCow
Summary: Does anyone remember this lmaoI wrote this a while back, and I've been revisiting this recently... should I continue this?Anyway, hope you like it





	Stele

**When Stele met Alec**

  
  


As a young horse, Stele was quiet. She observed, keeping to herself and rarely interacting with anyone but her mother. The humans would look at her as she stood by the far end of the fence and shake their heads. Whatever. It wasn't her problem. They could think whatever they wanted. Maybe that was why she isolated herself. At first she had been shy, not sure what to do or how to approach them. But now, at 6 months old, she just didn't care. They were going to sell her anyway. Humans were weird. 

 

Her mother always said, once she would find her human, she would understand. A part of Stele just ignored her. But another part of her wondered. What was it like to bond with a human? How did that trust feel? All the other horses loved humans. They would run around, jumping and squealing, and the humans would smile and pet them. Stele never did. Sure, they fed her and groomed her. But it never felt right. 

 

Stele was standing at her spot by the fence, again, observing. So many humans had come, and none of them had glanced her way. No one wanted a loner. She would end up alone at the farm, until the day she died. And for some reason, Stele felt afraid. Uneasy. That's when it happened. 

 

A large car arrived, and two humans stepped out. She guessed one of them was the father of the other. Everything about their body language implied to that. The young one was somewhat taller than the other one. Which was kind of weird. Foals were supposed to be shorter than their parents. But it didn't really matter. They would pick one of the horses and leave soon. Just like the rest of them. 

 

But the young one turned his head in her direction and watched her. Who was this human? He was male, but there was something about him. Usually, males were territorial, dominant. Some were even rude. But this one, he was different. Stele could see it from a mile away. This human, the only one who glanced her way, he was curled up inside of himself. Stele had the weird sensation of wanting to comfort him, so she stepped forward, until she reached the fence. 

 

They looked at each other for a moment, before the human raised his hand in front of her face. Asking her permission. No one had ever done that before. At this sign of respect, she leaned forward until her nose touched his hand. The human smiled at her. “Hey, girl.” 

 

That was how they met. 

 

She watched as the boy told his father that she was the horse he wanted, and watched as her owner argued that she would be too much for him to handle and showed him another horse. The boy didn't change his mind. She was the horse he wanted. And to be honest, she was surprised that he chose her. 

 

Eventually, they settled and she was led to the trailer and the boy made sure she was secure and comfortable. The care he showed her made her feel safe and cared for, and she understood what her mother had meant. This was her human. 

 

The car stopped eventually, and the door to the trailer opened and the human stepped inside. He took her reins, but he didn't pull on them. Instead, he held out his hand and said “Come here, girl.” Slightly shocked, she hesitated before following him. He never pulled her, as he walked backwards and led her into the stables. He then removed the reins, and stroked her mane. “That's my girl. Good job.” 

 

He stayed with her for an hour or so, grooming her and talking to her. Making sure she was calm. She learned that his name was Alec. He told her about his family and school. Apparently, he didn't have many friends. Stele understood that. She never had any friends. But he would be her friend, he said. He would take care of her. 

 

Every night after that, he would appear at the same time to groom her and talk to her. And when he went back home, she would miss him. He sometimes took her outside, just to walk around, and occasionally asking her to follow him. And when she finally did, he gave her a big smile and rewarded her. He never demanded anything. He always asked. He showed her respect, and with time, she learned to respect him. 

 

Her human was beautiful. He was strong and he was kind. He was patient and loving. 

 

His brother, however, was rude and demanding at first. She would snort at him, and turn her head when he tried training her. But Alec would tell him, “She's a lady. You don't command her, you ask her.” 

 

His sister would braid her mane, cooing compliments at her. She liked her. Every time the female human visited, Stele would end up having flowers in her mane and some complex braid in her tail. But Stele loved the attention she gave her. 

 

Alecs mother would sometimes visit Alec when he was grooming her. She would ask how it was going, and Alec always smiled and bragged about her. Stele felt very proud when he did that. 

 

She and Alec would sometimes have long conversations, she would neigh or snort at him as he spoke. 

 

When she got her hooves groomed for the first time, he stood next to her with his hand on her snout, comforting her. So she didn't freak out once. She did everything right and he rewarded her with a smile. “That's my girl.” That smile and those words were her most favourite things in the world. So she made sure to do what he asked her to make sure that happened often. 

 

When she reached her second year, she received her first saddle. The proud look on Alecs face said it all. She had done well. And when Alec rode her for the first time, it felt right. He trusted her, and she trusted him. 

 

When he was happy, she was happy. And when he was sad, she was sad. Some days, he would walk out of the house and to the field, and just stand there. She sensed something was wrong, so she followed him. She would walk up to him and push his shoulder lightly. And he would smile and hug her. 

 

When Alec talked about Magnus, she could see how happy he was. He would tell her how Magnus wanted to meet her and that she had to behave. But this Magnus would never visit. She wondered why. Alec had said he lived far away. Maybe that was why. 

 

The smile on his face was what she wanted to protect. Stele would do anything for him. And Alec would do anything for her. 

 

They were a pair. Best friends. They understood each other. And they loved each other, no matter what. 

 

But nothing could have stopped the accident from happening. The snake popped up out of nowhere and it scared her. And Alec fell. He landed on a small patch of rocks and didn't get up again. His brother led her away after the other humans picked him up and she waited. But he didn't come that night, or any other night. His sister did. Alec was really hurt, she told Stele. All she could do was pray. 

 

Let her human return to her. 


End file.
